forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Motorsport 7
Forza Motorsport 7 is an upcoming title developed by Turn 10 Studios that will be the seventh iteration of the Forza Motorsport series and the tenth main title of the Forza series. Development of the title was hinted by wheel manufacturer Fanatec in December 2016, whom revealed improved wheel support for the game.gamingbolt.com - Forza Motorsport 7 Leaked At the E3 2017 press conference, the title was confirmed to be released on October 3, 2017 for the Xbox One and Windows 10 platforms, and on November 7, 2017 as a launch title for the Xbox One X. The latter will be playable in native 4K resolution at 60 frames per second. Release - polygon.com Gameplay changes General * Forza Motorsport 7 will feature "more than 700 ForzaVista cars" and "30 racing environments with more than 200 ribbons." In addition, a dynamic weather system for certain tracks will be introduced. * Players will be able to customize the appearance of their Drivatar characters, as it will be possible to change gender, body type and clothing.Details - theverge.com A total of 300 unlockable driver gear sets will be available. * The Forza Driver's Cup singleplayer campaign will contain six championships, with each featuring a "huge variety of cars and classes to compete in." Players will collect points per race that are required for unlocking new cars and Drivatar customization sets. Players will also earn better rewards for increasing their tier level that raises with a greater car collection. * To improve accessiblity for new players, a "friction assist" allowing players to adjust the effect on speed when going off track will be introduced. Cars * Volkswagen and Citroën cars will be reintroduced.Gameplay changes - VW & Citroën - xboxdynasty.de * Toyota production cars will be cut for the first time in the series, although Toyota race cars will still be featured, along with the Toyota Hilux Arctic Trucks AT38.Toyota Car Removals - christianpost.com * Wide-body kits will be reintroduced in the game, although the title will also feature fictional body kit designs by Turn 10 Studios that range from "underground-inspired designs" to "aero-enhanced modeled after professional motorsport." * Custom wheels from Forza Horizon 3 will be carried over in addition to "new race-inspired wheels."Body kits & wheels - forzamotorsport.net Multiplayer * Players can perform practice laps and tune cars while being in a multiplayer lobby. * Players are penalized for cutting corners and ramming players via the "Adjucation" system.Penalities - ar12gaming.com * Spectator mode will have Microsoft Mixer integration.E3 gameplay reveal - forzamotorsport.net Other * Trophies and banners will be displayed at the player's garage. * Players can modify their car tune while being on a loading screen.Garage & loading screens - gamerevolution.com * A new camera view, consisting of a cockpit view moving away from the steering wheel and closer to the windshield will be available.Cockpit view - news.xbox.com Overviews * Forza Motorsport 7/Cars Tracks * Brands Hatch * Hafeet Mountain Pass * Indianapolis Motor Speedway * Le Mans Circuit de la Sarthe * Maple Valley RacewayMaple Valley Raceway - youtube.com (Interview with Bill Giese) * Mugello Autodromo Internazionale * Nürburgring * Sebring International Raceway * Suzuka CircuitSuzuka Circuit - twitter.com Downloadable content Forza Motorsport 7 can be pre-ordered with additional bonus content and is available with additional content in the form of the Deluxe Edition and Ultimate Edition release. Both releases include the Day One Car Pack and a VIP membership. The Ultimate Edition also includes the Car Pass, which entitles players to six monthly car pack add-ons, and early access to the title starting on September 29, 2017.Pre Order - - forzamotorsport.net The Ultimate Edition release can also be shipped with a 1/43 scale model of the 2018 Porsche 911 GT2 RS in the United Kingdom through GameUltimate Edition (UK) - game.co.uk and in the United States through GameStop.Ultimate Edition (US) - gamestop.com 'Car Packs' The Hoonigan Car Pack was announced on August 10, 2017 and will be available for both Forza Motorsport 7 and Forza Horizon 3. Players whom have pre-ordered the digital release of Forza Motorsport 7 will receive both downloadable content packs.Hoonigan Car Pack announcement - https://www.forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/FH3_Hoonigan_Car_Pack System requirements The PC release can be played in 720p resolution at 30 frames per seconds with minimum hardware specifications and in 1080p resolution at 30 frames per seconds with recommended hardware specifications.[ https://www.microsoft.com/en-us/store/p/forza-motorsport-7/9nblggh4tnrt#pdpbundles microsoft.com] The title will take at least 100 GB of storage.System requirements (storage) - digitaltrends.com Trivia * The 2018 Porsche 911 GT2 RS received its first public unveil at the 2017 E3 presentation of Forza Motorsport 7. * The reveal trailer features the song "Blood In The Cut" by K.Flay. Media Gallery FM7_Screenshot.jpg FM7_Screenshot2.jpg FM7_Screenshot3.jpg FM7_Screenshot4.jpg FM7_Screenshot5.jpg FM7_Screenshot6.jpg FM7_Screenshot7.jpg FM7_Screenshot8.jpg Videos Forza Motorsport 7 - E3 2017 - 4K Announce Trailer|Reveal Trailer 5 Minutes of Forza 7 Gameplay in 4K - Nissan GT-R in Nürburgring|E3 Gameplay 8 Minutes of Forza Motorsport 7 Gameplay in 4K 60fps - E3 2017|E3 Gameplay References Category:Motorsport Series Category:Games